IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (Assuming since that last post was 2 and a half months ago that the floods have since receded and the camp is being rebuilt still) Shadowclaw shook his head. He hissed softly and licked his paw, soothing the small cut. He put his paw back down, stood up, and shook out his fur. Though it'd been a while since the flooding, the Clan was still rebuilding. 01:21, 01/12/2014 Hazelwind shook out her fur, wincing at the cold nip of winter air. She stretched, her gaze raking the entire camp. Eyes wide, she padded toward the fresh-kill pile- when the meager pile was in her peripheral vision, fear filled her belly. The cold season was approaching steadily. Would the Clan die of starvation? 14:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ripplecloud guides Whiteberry out of the tree,"See we're okay." she meowed,"Hey Hazelwind and Shadeclaw!" she yowled,"Help me?" she points her tail to the shocked Whiteberry. 16:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Dewdrop glanced at the cats around her. She sighed, and padded out of the camp in hope of searching for any prey. Out of the camp, she fluffed her fur, glancing at the ruins of the forest around her. The earth was eroded by the flood, causing trees to lean over dangerously to the side, ready to fall down. It was post-flood, and she did not like what her eyes took in. The she-cat sighed and padded down the steep hill, sniffing for any signs of prey. None. She was about to give up when she saw a scuttle near the trees. She widened her eyes, and she followed the thin mouse, forgetting about the trees that were hanging over the she-cat. She pounced, and caught the mouse, pleased to feel warm fur under her claws. Nipping the back of the neck, she watched the mouse fall limp and turned back. She didn't notice the tree just ahead of her creak. Walking ahead, she yelped when the heavy branch snapped, landing on top of the pale gray she-cat. She cried out, a sharp pain in her spine. But her cry was cut short, and she let out her final breath as she fell limp, the mouse lying down at her side. Skyfire padded out of the camp. He then fell over, dead. 06:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Onyxfang and Shadowclaw padded out of the warriors' den, which had been completed the previous day. Reedheart padded out after them. The golden tabby molly noticed Eelkit playing all alone in the middle of camp. He had just recently opened his eyes, and had no one to celebrate the milestone with, seeing as his sweet mother had drowned after saving nearly half the Clan from the raging waters. She shook her head. She hoped the kit would not be soft like his mother was. She did not recall the sandy molly being involved in a single fight, and never heard her soft, sweet, soothing, silk-like voice raised above a loud whisper. She shivered. She found Sandmask to be so kind-hearted that it actually had started to scare her. 00:25, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar gazed at her clan, which was slowly recovering from the flood. She was a new leader, only appointed a few days ago, as the former leader lost all her lives during the flood. The gray she-cat knew that she would have to choose a deputy soon, especially at this time of the year, but she was still unsure of who to choose. She padded over to Onyxfang and Shadowclaw. "How are the other dens?" She flashed a quick glance at the nursery and the elder's den. Tinybreeze padded in the camp, a thin, scrawny mouse hanging from his jaws. He dropped it on the tiny fresh-kill pile, and stared at the pitiful amount of prey on the ground, his eyes gaunt. The clan hadn't had much time to recover, and because winter had come immediately after the flood, freezing whatever sources of food that they had, the clan was starving. 00:31, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw dipped his head to the leader. "The elder's den keeps getting damp from the snowmelt, despite how little it's melting. The walls and roof need to be fortified, which will be done as soon as possible. I was about to head out with Onyxfang and Reedheart to find what prey we could, so the elders and queens can eat. I was planning on patching up the elder's den after that. The nursery was the first one to be completed, and its walls are about two tail-lengths thick, as well as the roof. It's well supported, so there's little chance of it collapsing. Onyxfang and I were able to stand on it without feeling any weakening of the structure." Onyxfang nodded to the leader. "We're working our hardest to make sure the camp is stronger than ever. How is your den?" 00:42, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar nodded. "My den has a leak, and it is quite damp. However, I'm more worried about the queens and elders. You two are doing great, so keep working. I'm going to go help rebuild some dens." 00:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Reedheart stepped forward. "I'll fix up your den, if you'd like. I'll hunt later," the molly offered. Her golden tabby fur fluffed up as a cold wind blew. Shadowclaw dipped his head to the leader, as did Onyxfang. The two left the camp and started to sniff around in the snow. About 30 minutes later, Onyxfang managed to catch a scrawny snowshoe hare. The hare was large, but had little meat on its bones. 00:53, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar nodded at Reedheart. "Thank you." 00:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Reedheart dipped her head. "Your welcome, Avalanchestar. I'll get right to it," she meowed. She padded out of camp, looking for fallen branches and dried reed. She picked up what she could carry and returned to the camp. Shadowclaw soon found a good sized squirrel. He pounced at it, catching it between his paws, and pinning it to the ground. He bit into its neck. He heard a cracking sound from above his head. He kept biting the squirrel's neck, determined to kill it. The furry creature was making it difficult to get a good damaging bite in. The cracking grew louder as a branch snapped over his head. Snow fell, covering the grey tom and the partially-dead squirrel, followed by the heavy branch. 01:08, 02/9/2014 Avalanchestar padded into the elder's den, a bundle of branches in her jaws. She started working on repairing the den. (idk what to say) Tinybreeze licked his paw, and glanced out. He needed to get more prey than this. The tabby padded out, determined to find more prey to kill for the clan. After a while of wandering, he passed by a large branch. The sounds of shuffling startled him, and he turned to face the branch's direction. Something was trapped under the snow. He started digging under the branch, until he saw a glimpse of gray fur. Surprised, the tom continued raking at the snow, until he saw Shadowclaw. 01:14, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw coughed. He was virtually unharmed. "At least I got the squirrel," he murmured, shaken, but unhurt. The grey tom had managed to scoot forward at the last second, though how he managed to escape unharmed, he did not know. He looked over at Tinybreeze. "I think I might have suffocated had you not dug me out of there." 01:20, 02/9/2014 Tinybreeze nodded. "That's great that you got the squirrel, and you're lucky you made it out in time. Now, can you still walk?" 01:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC) "Yeah. I mean, probably... I'm not actually sure," Shadowclaw said. He stood shakily, taking a few steps forward. he almost fell, but he kept going. His tail was bent in an awkward direction near the tip. He didn't seem to notice the pain, if it hurt at all. 01:29, 02/9/2014 "Uh, you alright? Because your tail..." He glanced worriedly at the bent tail. "Er, it's probably numb from the snow, and it should stay like that." 01:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw turned his head. He stopped, staring at his tail. His voice rose to a wail. "My tail!!!" 01:39, 02/9/2014 Tinybreeze winced at his wail. "Uh... sorry about your tail?" 01:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw hissed in pain as he felt it rush back and forth from the injury to his brain. "Great StarClan this hurts!" 01:55, 02/9/2014 Tinybreeze panicked, not knowing what to do. "Uh, I'll get you to the medicine cat's den! Yeah, let's keep moving towards camp, the faster we go the less amount of pain you have to suffer!" 23:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw picked up the squirrel, which was dead. He hurried toward the camp, leaning against Tinybreeze, his breathing laboured as he concentrated on staying conscious. The pain of his broken tail was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced before. 00:37, 02/10/2014 "T-that's it, you're almost there..." Tinybreeze set his paw into the camp entrance, and called out. "Medicine cat! H-help!" He shivered from the damp cold. Avalanchestar, hearing the warrior's cry, stuck her head out from the elder's den, and widened her eyes. "Oh!" The leader ran over to the warriors. "What happened?" 00:41, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Shadowclaw dropped the squirrel and took a shaky breath. "Branch fell. Almost died. Broke tail," he croaked, trying to stay standing. He pushed the squirrel forward. "Caught squirrel," he managed, before he black out. 00:55, 02/10/2014 Avalanchestar turned to Onyxfang and Tinybreeze. "Get Chillcloud. Now." 01:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Onyxfang nodded, looking queasy at the sight of the bent tail. He turned and bounded off to the medicine cat's den. "Chillcloud! Shadowclaw's broken his tail! He's passed out!" 01:07, 02/10/2014 Rippleclouf rushes over to Shadowclaw with Whiteberry at her side,"It's alright..." Whiteberry conforts him. Ripplecloud gets Redwillow who runs over. 14:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) (Using Chillcloud for this post) Chillcloud nodded, and gathered the herbs, a stick, and some cobweb to bind Shadowclaw's tail. Onyxfang padded back to his brother with the medicine cat at his side. Chillcloud shouldered her way past Ripplecloud and Redwillow. She put down her bundle and turned to them. "I need you to find me some moss. Soak it in water so Shadowclaw can drink. I don't want him going too far from camp until I have evaluated his injuries and treated them as best I can. Even then, I'm confining him to camp for a quarter moon," the white molly said. She turned back to her patient, who was no longer unconscious, as he was now moaning low in his throat, and his claws were digging into the earth. She draped her tail over the tom's shoulder, leaning down to tell him what she was going to do. Soon enough, the grey tom's tail had been bound, and he had eaten herbs to dull the pain. He was helped into the medicine den, where he would stay for the next few nights. 21:54, 02/10/2014 Ripplecloud nodded,"Redwillow stay our camp needs someone to watch over camp. Rubystar seem to never be here anymore." she meows and sets off to get moss. Ripplecloud comes back and brings it to the medicine cats den and sits next to Shadowclaw,"Need any help?" the gray tabby asks. 22:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Chillcloud shook her head. "I'll have you fetch him wet moss and help change his bedding when necessary. Tell Avalancestar that I'm going to need you in here for a while." Reedheart rushed in to the medicine den. "Shadowclaw! Oh StarClan, what happened?!" she asked, licking her mate's nose and face, sniffing him all over. Shadowclaw lifted his head, purring loudly. "Hello, love," he said, licking her face in return. "A branch fell on me. I thought it was the end. StarClan must have given me a second chance. They didn't let me go unscathed, though. I broke my tail, near the tip," the grey tom meowed, still purring. Reedheart's eyes searched his face. He didn't seem to be letting on, if he knew. She would have been just as panicked over him if the conditions had been different, but she felt slightly more terrified at the thought of losing him now. She licked his nose and his cheek again, thinking about how she should do this. Pressing her muzzle to his, she spoke. "I'm so glad StarClan gave you that second chance. Our kits are going to need you, after all." Shadowclaw's eyes widened. "You're— No! You're not!" The grey tom lciked his mate's face happily. He looked at the cats around him. "I'm going to be a father!" he cried, his voice cracking. 22:22, 02/10/2014 Ripplecloud purrs loudly," Congrats." she meows and walks out of the den. 23:04, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Avalanchestar, overhearing Reedheart and Shadowclaw's conversation, purred. "Congratuations on your kits!" 02:13, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Ripplecloud walks over to Avalanchestar," It's almost moonhigh. Deputy time" she meows. 21:53, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Avalanchestar's gaze wavered when she saw Ripplecloud. She nodded. "Yes, it's time for a new deputy." She was still unsure on who to choose, and as she looked around her clan, the thought clicked. Yes... She jumped onto the highrock. "May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high(??) for a clan meeting!" The cats started gathering, and she eyed the cat whom she had decided to be her newest deputy. She needed a strong one, one that would hold promises to keep their clan safe from harm, and this one was it. "As you see, it is nearing moonhigh, and I am required to choose a new deputy for the clan." She paused. "Redwillow, you will become the newest deputy of IceClan." She noticed his shocked expression, and despite the growing flame of doubt inside her that wondered if he would reject the spot, she held his gaze steadily. 00:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Redwillow looks at Avalanchestar wisely. He speaks out loud," I promise to keep my clan strong, loyal, and wise. I will promise to make patrols daily so don't starve or get ambushed. I promise to only use claws at the right time. My last promise is, to be loyal to my leader and fight for my clan, mate, clanmates, kits and our home from life to death. I will take this position as a great honor to my life." he walks up to Avalanchestar and bows in a way," I promise." he meows and looks at the molly and sits next to her watching his clan proudly. 23:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Chillcloud had helped Shadowclaw into the clearing. At first, the Clan was silent, thinking about the promises the new deputy had made. Shadowclaw started to chant. "Redwillow! Redwillow!" The whole Clan started chanting the new deputy's name, showing their approval. "Redwillow! Redwillow! Redwillow!" 21:04, 02/17/2014 Avalanchestar sighed in relief. So she did make the right choice. 22:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Ripplecloud sprints up to her mate,"I love you I'm so proud of you!!" she purrs and licks him all over his face. 20:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Leafear shook her pelt and padded out of camp after the ceremony. She carefully killed a mouse and ate it outside of camp, going back to camp full. 07:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hazelwind padded stealthily away from camp, sneaking glances around- she couldn't have anyone following her- not now, especially. When she was sure the coast was clear, she padded toward the edge of IceClan's territory- specifically, to their border with FlameClan. There she stood- awaiting a certain tom. She didn't have to wait long- the grey furred tom appeared heartbeats later- eyes clouded and tail flicking. "Lionheart," she breathed, as he stepped up to his borderline. He gazed at her, eyes wide and serious. "I've been chosen as deputy," he murmured after a moment's pause. "You need to join FlameClan, Hazy. I can't keep doing this- not if I am deputy now. Hornetstar has instilled trust in me...and this is going against everything she thinks of me. Please, join FlameClan...we won't have to hide anymore..." Hazelwind's thoughts raced. She wished nothing more than to join FlameClan, but she didn't know if it was the right choice. Of course, she could be with Lionheart all the time- but she wasn't sure what Avalanchestar and Hornetstar would think- how kindly they would take to the idea. "I'll think about it. Meet me tomorrow, for my answer," she mewed. He dipped his head, and she touched her muzzle to his. "I love you. Goodbye." 12:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Reedheart groaned and rolled over. Her belly seemed to be swelling by the hour- she was already quite clearly pregnant. Shadowclaw's tail had begun to heal nicely, as it was only a minor fracture. He padded into the nursery to see his mate. "How are you doing, love?" he asked. Reedheart looked up, a pained expression on her face. "Being pregnant is not easy, you know, Shadowclaw. You best be sucking up to me once our kittens are born," the pregnant molly meowed, twisting around to lick her swollen abdomen. She stood and exited the den, half walking, half waddling, to the fresh kill pile, where she chose a large rabbit. "Being pregnant makes you hungrier than ever, Shadowclaw. You best be on your toes. Never know when I might want a bite to eat." 16:32, 03/2/2014 Leafear settled down near a massive tree and looked around her to see if anyone was watching her, and tore up the growth to reveal a mouse. 06:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye was pacing around restlessly when she noticed Leafear near a large tree somewhat suspiciously. She called out to the she-cat. "Hey, Weirdears!" She trotted up to the she-cat. "What're ya doing?" 06:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Leafear hissed and swiftly covered the mouse over with dirt. "Hey, No-Eye! Mind your own business!" 06:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye glared at the warrior with her one eye. "You know, it's not nice act like that to a half blind, cute one." She spat out the last two words. She knew about how Leafear used to to act all cute when she was younger, and in her opinion, it disgusted her. "So, what did you just cover up here? Is it something bad? Should I speak to the leader about it?" 06:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) "There's nothing to tell our lovely, dear leader. Why would you even support them?" 06:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye narrowed her eye. "You know, you should watch that pretty little mouth of yours. It'd be a shame if it cost you your life in the future, wouldn't it? Making smart remarks like that." She ruffled her long fur. "Of course I support the leader." She let out a purr of amusement. "Why wouldn't I? A warrior should be loyal to the clan, shouldn't they?" She focused on the dirt that Leafear was trying to cover up, and nudged the soil. "So, what's up with this? If it's nothing to talk about, then why bother hiding it?" 06:38, March 9, 2014 (UTC) "Hah, are you threatening to kill me, Dead-Eyes?" She whipped her tail around. "Oh, and our leader's a mousebrain. Take it, I don't care!" She hissed and pounced away. 06:41, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye tilted her head. "I never said that~!" She called after Leafear. "And I'm not bothering taking some stupid mouse that you desperately tried to hide." 07:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Leafear snuck behind a tree and carefully followed behind Spidereye to see where she was going. Leafear was never beaten by mousebrains like Spidereye. 07:14, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye twitched her ear, and shot a careless glance behind her. Someone was following her, she sensed; probably Leafear or some other idiot, but she didn't care. She padded out of the camp. 07:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) 'She thinks she's too good for me! I'll get her back, I swear!' Leafear hissed quietly to herself. A snarl sounded from behind her as a cat pulled her back. "You haven't cleaned the Elder's Den, today!" a voice hissed. She stalked away miserably to the den. 07:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Avalanchestar padded out of the nursery, after a day's work of cleaning it for the queens. She padded over to Reedheart. "You'll be okay in the den, right?" She gazed at the queen worriedly. "I'm not sure if it will still leak, since newleaf is around the corner." Spidereye hissed in pain when she stepped on a thorn. "–Ow!" She glared at the now bleeding pawpad. "Damn these stupid thorns!" 07:31, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Leafear glared at Avalanchestar and muttered "This clan's full of mousebrains... Especially our leader!" 07:41, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye limped over to the camp. Feels just like when I didn't have a leg to walk with, huh, she thought to herself. She called out. "Uh, yeah, medicine cat! Someone here wants a paw fixed up!" 07:46, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Leafear snorted and smiled. Her enemy had an injury. Pleasure rushed through her body as she flicked her tail and left the den, the bedding unfinished. 07:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye glowered at Leafear, noticing the pleasure in the she-cat's eyes. She then focused on Chillcloud. "Yeah, it's about time you heal me now." She limped over and into the medicine den. 07:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Chillcloud looks at his paw,"Sit." The tom sits and gets a firm grip on the thorn and pulls it out, and it starts to bleed. She sprints into her den and gets cobwebs and marigold. She quickly chews the marigold and packs it, ignoring Spidereye's wince, and wraps her paw in cobwebs,"Stay in camp for a moon. That was a small thorn, but it was deep. Don't leave camp until I say and if it starts to hurt or smell come to me straight away. Don't walk on it, but in 5 days stretch and put a little bit of pressure. I will hurt, but if you don't put any pressure on it whlie it's healing, you'll walk funny because the paw you walk on will be stronger. I will help you every day by taking walks outside and tomorrow meet me in my den after waking up. I will assign you stretches and well take the walk." she nods and walks away. 21:51, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye glared at Chillcloud. "Are you serious?" She exclaimed angrily. "I can't stay here for a moon! Ugh! I always get the bad luck!" She slouched, ignoring her paw's throb. 22:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) She stops and walks back,"Listen to your medicine or rot to death from you infection!" she meows the medicine cat losing her temper. 23:15, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye was back out and moving in the camp, her moon of waiting almost up. She flicked her tail restlessly, occasionally sending resentful glances at Chillcloud for keeping her in for so long. Her paw didn't even hurt anymore- she was completely certain that she was going to be fine. 01:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Chillcloud walks over," You've been good enough. Go on. Just remember, next time you fight against me, I'm not going to help." the short-temperd she-cat meowed. She walked away and then sprinted back," Okay you don't get off the hook that easily. Don't go to far. Make sure another tom is with you. Like Tinybeeze. He's strong and can help you." her soft side comes out. 19:56, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye shot a glare at the she-cat with her one eye. "Why Tinybreeze? He's such a wimp, and why does it have to be a tom?" She muttered under her breath. 04:00, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Reedheart had given birth to her kittens during the moon that Spidereye had been confined to camp. Beekit, Mintkit, Stormkit, and Yellowkit had not yet opened their eyes, but had picked up on a few words, like "milk", "father", "mother", "sleep", and "play". Reedheart had been exhausted since their birth. Shadowclaw had done all in his power to keep her comfortable. He watched the kittens so she could go on walks, he had brought her prey, he had given her wet moss, and changed her nest. He was very involved in raising the kittens. Beekit and Mintkit were always trying to climb onto his back, but they were too little to accomplish such a task. Stormkit and Yellowkit would suck on or bite his tail when he tickled their small noses and made them sneeze. Reedheart found that amusing. Reedheart licked her kitten's heads as they blindly clambered into the nest. "Mother! Milk!" they squeaked. Reedheart's whiskers twiched in amusement. "Oh, alright. I suppose I'll feed you," Reedheart meowed, her voice oozing sarcasm. Shadowclaw, who was laying behind his mate, chuckled. "If only they could pick up on your sarcasm, dear." Reedheart hissed playfully at her mate. "They will in due time, you fuzz-brain," she snickered, twitching her whiskers. Her flank twitched as the kittens settled at her stomach and began to feed. Shadowclaw purred and lightly headbutted the back of his mates head whispering, "Prettypaws." Reedheart flattened her ears. "I thought I told you not to tall me that you big oaf?" "You did, but do I ever listen?" Shadowclaw teased, rubbing her chin against Reedheart's head. "Sometimes I really do hate you, you mud-brained fuzzball," Reedheart grunted. Shadowclaw laughed. "No you don't." 20:46, 04/7/2014 Chill cloud let out a huge sigh," She-cats and toms!" She exclaims and walks away," You'll live bee brain" she teases friendly. Tiny breeze walks over," Come on." He flicks his huge tail over her ear. His deep voice makes him sound serious. His sting muscles ripple under his coat making his look like a warrior from TigerClan," Whatcha staring at. Come bee brain." He kicks out Chillclouds words and shoves Spidereye forward jokingly and bounds away out of camp. Ripplecloud lays in the nursery panting," I don't want this!" she screeches. Chillcloud gives her a large thick stick and she clenches down," Hush...There is only two." Redwillow paces outside. Chillcloud yells," Shadowclaw take Redwillow away. His pacing his distracting me." she growls," Alright when I say push, you now what to do." Chillcloud feels Ripplecloud's stomach," GO!!!" she doesn't do anything," Push mouse brain." Ripplecloud gives birth to a red and white she-cat. She repeated the process and gave birth to a dark brown tom,"Redwillow!" Chillcloud calls and Redwillow comes racing in. Ripplecloud looks down at her kits," They're precious..." she meows licking them. She meows," We will both name. I will name the she-cat." she thinks,"Flarekit" she smiles,"Lets wait for him." he meows and Ripplecloud nods. 16:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye glared at Tinybreeze, and lowered her head, walking out of the camp in a proud stride, not bothering to let the other catch up. 17:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Tinybreeze smiles at how her attitude. He stays behind sniffing as the go,"Shhhh..." he tries to bring Spidereye to a halt. 00:58, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Redwillow looks at the small she-cat," Her name is Tawnykit." he decides. Ripplecloud smiles," They're beautiful.." she meows and Redwillow lays down nexy to Ripplecloud licking her head," Not as beautiful as you, hun." Ripplecloud purrs and falls asleep with her newborn kits and Redwillow. 21:08, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Shooting a glare at Tinybreeze, Spidereye stepped foward, ignoring his order. "Why should someone like me listen to a loner as ridiculously stupid as you?" She snarled. "Are you like, worried that some badger would come to finish us both off?" 01:05, April 27, 2014 (UTC) "Yes!" the huge tom shoves the she-cat behind her. The big animal comes lumbering out, obviously just have woken up, and smelt the cats. The badger growled at Tinybreeze who bristled and made him look twice his size. Tinybreeze gave a huge low warning growl at the badger, waiting for it's reaction. 00:14, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye rolled her one eye. She dropped into a defensive crouch, stifling a purr of amusement, and narrowed her eyes. Unsheathing her claws, she observed that the badger wasn't going anywhere soon. "Get ready to fight, pupa," she hissed to Tinybreeze. The dark tabby kept her eyes on the badger, and advanced in a leap, catching it off guard with a well aim swipe to its eyes. Lucky strike! While it lumbered, blinded by her claws, she shot a quick glare to Tinybreeze. "Go, already! Why aren't you fighting?!" She leaped back and when it swiped at her, dust floating up in pale clouds around her paws. Spidereye dodged another attempted attack from the badger, purring slightly in jeer, knowing that badgers had poor eyesight in the daylight. This one is preeeeeeeetty stupid, isn't it? 03:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) "Yeah." Tinybreeze laughs and gives the badger a large blow in the head with his massive paws,"Watch that dumb-brain going to fall into the rabbit hole." he smiles. 22:25, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Spidereye couldnt help but let out a mrrow of laughter while the badger, still blinded, wandered aimlessly, confused and distracted by the blow to the head. "Well, time to finish off what's left of that weak little animal." She sniffed before leaping onto the badger's back, sinking her fangs into its spine for the killing bite. The badger dropped to its side, and Spidereye leaped off the now dead creature. But of course, she couldn't leave without a injury, couldn't she? The dark tabby hissed in pain at her paw, which was still a little raw from the thorn from a while ago. She sighed, and endured the pain, gently lowering it onto the ground. 22:53, May 7, 2014 (UTC) The tom let out a grunt," She was right. Options: Deal with my hauling you around with my horrible medicine cat skills or deal with my sister." he lets the she-cat lean on his broad shoulder. He took a deep sigh," You can lean on me. Don't think it's weird." he lets out a purr of amusement. 02:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) (personality-wise, spidereye would have never done that????) The she-cat blinked and lifted herself off the tom. "What the-?" She shook her head. "I'm fine on my own. You don't have to be so soft on me- I can handle a little paw injury!" She narrowed her eye in annoyance. 02:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) "Rabbit hole" Tinybreeze shoves the strong-headed she-cat away from the hole and Tinybreeze jumps over. He walks over and smacks the ground and it caves in," See?" he nodded walking ahead. 23:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) "Woooooooow. That thing is pathetic." She muttered under her breath. "What's so dangerous about it, anyway? Rabbit holes aren't even that deep." Spidereye kept walking on, until the two reached the FlameClan border. "Well. I guess Scourge Sister is on the other side, isn't she?" She scanned the area. 23:38, May 8, 2014 (UTC) "I'm just being protective okay?" he flicks his tail over her ear," Plus, You already injured and I'm a loyal warrior who will take a shot for anyone and anything. You should know that." he sits down, not looking at Spidereye and he wraps his tail around him neatly. 22:37, May 10, 2014 (UTC) "Protective bluh bluh bluh." She muttered under her breath. 23:13, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yellowkit, Beekit, Mintkit, and Willowkit bounded out of the nursery, their eyes finally open, and legs finally able to support their weight. "I want to catch a mouse!" Willowkit squealed, her paws thumping against the dirt floor of the camp. Reedheart snorted. "Don't you dare go near that tunnel! I'll hang you from the nursery roof by your tails!" The kits squealed in mock fear, their paws scrambling on the dusty ground as they ran in a wide "U" to head toward their mother. "No! Don't hang us by our tails!" Beekit squeaked, his pelt fluffed up. Reedheart's whiskers twitched. "I'm kidding, my sweets. I would never harm you." 23:15, 05/10/2014 He laughs and shoves the she-cat jokingly.-- Redwillow walks over to Reedheart,"so, how has been life?" he asks the other tom. 23:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Tinybreeze nods to Spidereye's friend," Sup Lizzardheart." Tinybreeze brushes his tail over her nose lightly just to give the she-cat a sniff on who he is," I'm Tinybreeze, and I'm guessing you know her." 17:07, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Lizardheart hissed and batted the tom's tail away. "You do realize that your tail shouldn't be over IceClan's territory." She mewled. "Of course I know Spidereye. She was the reason why I was blinded." Stupid IceClan cats and their ''ignorance about following the code.'' The she-cat thought to herself. Spidereye glared at Lizardheart with her one eye, and then back at Tinybreeze. "She doesn't need your tail to know who you are," the tabby hissed. "Her creepy-ass senses are stronger than an average cat's." Spidereye pushed Tinybreeze back before stepping away from the border herself. Darkstorm rested a tail on the she-cat. "Don't start any fights, Lizardheart," he warned the warrior. 23:00, May 11, 2014 (UTC) (reedheart is a female????????) Reedheart snorted. "Dealing with these pains in my tail? Busy. But.. It's worth it. Redwillow, I hope you and your mate have kittens. You'll... You'll be willing to do anything for them. You change a lot once they're born... Have you seen it in Shadowclaw?" she asked, motioning with her tail to her mate, who was being mauled by Yellowkit, Willowkit, Beekit, and Mintkit. The grey tom's eyes were bright for the first time since the death of his parents nearly two seasons ago. Reedheart's heart swelled as she realized he was happy... because of her and their kittens. She pried her eyes away from her mate and her kittens, focusing on Redwillow. "I can't imagine anything in the world more beautiful than seeing them playing like that. They're my family... My family... I've never been able to say that. My mother... I never knew her. She didn't want us, according to... to my father. He didn't want us either... They were both rogues," she stopped, expecting to be called scum, or some other horrible things, before continuing, "They had me and... They left me to die. Redwillow, being in this Clan, since before I can remember, without a family, or anyone that loved me... Seeing them and knowing... And knowing that they love me with everything they are..." She stopped, lifting her head and looking at Redwillow. "It makes me know I do have a purpose and that I was meant to be born." 23:10, 05/11/2014 Spidereye glared at Lizardheart. 23:43, May 13, 2014 (UTC) "Come on you two. No need to start a fight." Tinybreeze flicks his tail and starts to shove the she-cat back. 19:01, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans